Lesiones al corazon
by SuperZekrom97
Summary: Silver supo lo que era la traicion y tambien lo que era un verdadero amor,lo que era la tentación y lo que era el cariño pero de que personas lo habria        aprendido,Blaze y Amy son las responsables. Silvamy,Silvaze,Sonamy y Sonaze. Pesimo summary.
1. Traicion

Descargo de responsabilidad: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG no es mio,….si lo fuera pondría mucha mas violencia. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. (Golpe en la cabeza) OUCH!

Injury to heart

(CAPITULO 1)

Silver the hedgehog,o mejor conocido simplemente como "Silver" ,su mejor amiga y a la vez pareja,Blaze the cat,juntos habían ido a la dimensión caos a tomar unas vacaciones.

Fuera de la casa de silver dicha persona estaba disfrutando de un moka helado observando el cielo muy distinto al futuro con iblis.

-Esto es vida, nada de iblis apareciendo cada dia, solo yo y mi novia, por cierto creo que iré a visitar a Blaze luego, Tal vez vallamos al cine o algo por el estilo(Bostezo)zzzzzzzzz-dijo silver antes de quedar dormido en el césped

[Sueño de silver]

-OH,Blaze te amo tanto-Dijo silver

-Igualmente,silver-Decia la princesa del fuego

-Ahh,es grandioso estar contigo blaze-decia silver

Al no tener respuesta giro hacia ella solo para ver una paisaje que le rompería el corazón.

Sonic the hedgehog,el héroe que ayudo a salvar a su dimencion y la de blaze,abrasando y besando a su amor de toda la vida,al ver tal imagen solo logro destrozarle el corazón.

-Como pudiste blaze si llevamos 3 meses de pareja-Dijo silver casi al boede del llanto

-Ahh,por favor no creerías que yo te amaría o si?-Dijo blaze burlándose

-Silver,Silver,Silver justo en frente de tus narices y no lo observaste no se si eres ingenuo o IDIOTA-Dijo sonic con énfasis en la última palabra.

Silver solo podía ver la imagen alejarse y oir a sus alrededores su nombre.

-Silver,Silver,Silver,SIIIILLLLLVVVVEEEEERRRR-era lo único que oía.

-Ahhh,¿do-donde estoy?,¿Amy?¿que haces aquí?-levanto su cara toda cubierta de aguanieve sabor moka.

-Eso te preguntaría yo,te encontré dormiendo en el cesped cuando venia de compras-decia la erizo color rosa.

-Ahh,bieen creo que ya es tarde,quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-dijo el erizo de telequinesis limpiándose la cara de moka.

-Claro!,pero necesito ir primero a dejarle su ipod a blaze,por cierto como va su relación?-decia amy.

-Ahh,casi no la veo,siempre dice que tiene asuntos pendientes-dijo silver.

-Si,sonic es igual-Decia amy.

-Esta bien en todos modos planeaba ir con blaze-Dijo silver

Amy agarro todas sus bolsas y junto a silver salieron corriendo del lugar hacia el hogar de blaze

Pero cuando estaban en frente del hogar de blaze,silver sigilosamente abrió el picaporte de la entrada de la casa para sorprender a blaze hasta que oyeron unos gemidos provenientes de la recamara de blaz, subieron las escaleras pero cada segundo era como 1,000 latidos a su corazón,vieron que la recamara de blaze estaba abierta antreabierta lo mas seguro es que haya olvidado cerrarla con seguro,cuando tuvieron el valor de observar miraron una escena que a ambos les rompió el corazón en mil pedazos como si el fuego los hiciera cenizas y el viento se los llevara,ante ellos estaban sonic y blaze recostados en la cama cubiertos de sabanas aparentemente tras una gran actividad,la princesa del fuego recostada en el pecho del erizo azul.

-nena como estas-decia sonic dándole un beso en la frente.

-bien mi príncipe-decia blaze ronroneando.

-Crees que amy o silver nos descubran?-decia sonic

-No,ambos son muy ingenuos-decia blaze.

Tras oír un gran golpe en la puerta ambos miraron pero al ver quienes eran,se quedaron estupefactos.

-CON QUE MUY INGENUOS NO?-Decian silver y amy al unisono.

-Silver no es lo que parece-Dijo blaze.

-Como pudieron,ambos nos engañaron, ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo llevan con esto?-Dijo amy casi al momento de furia.

-(Resignados)Un mes-Dijieron blaze y sonic cabeza abajo.

Amy y silver quedaron sorprendidos 1 MES de engaños,no lo creerí pronto silver de su billetera saco una foto de el y blaze en una feria comiendo algodones de azúcar,silver no sabia lo que sentía ira,dolor,tristeza, o todas al mismo tiempo,pero la ganadora fue la ira,silver rompió la foto en mil pedazos y aventó los restos a blaze.

-Sonic como pudiste estar con esta ZORRA-Decia amy con de mucha ira.

-¡NO LLAMES A BLAZE DE ESA MANERA!-Dijo sonic gritando.

-¡TU TE CALLAS O TE JURO QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA!,ya que eso es lo que ambos son,un par de seres sin sentimientos-Decia silver gritando a sonic y blaze,tras salir corriendo con el corazón destrozado.

-ESPERO QUE ESTEN FELICES CON LO QUE HICIERON!-Dijo amy corriendo tras de silver.

Blaze y Sonic solo miraron hacia abajo tristes…

(CONTINUARA)

(FIN DEL CAPITULO 1)

Este es mi primer fic, acepto cualquier critica constructiva,en fin a todo estoy aquí para aprender ¿verdad?.


	2. ¡¿Nuevo Amor?

PRIMERO QUE NADA, gracias por sus buenas críticas constructivas espero que disfruten esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG no es mío, es de SEGA Y SONIC TEAM.

Injury to heart

(CAPITULO 2)

Silver corría al borde del llanto por los caminos de Green Hill Zone, el solo quería que todo su dolor se acabara, acaso era un pecado amar a alguien que amaba a otra persona, con el corazón roto y los ojos cerrados, el solo logro percibir cuando tropezó con una roca y lastimarse un brazo, pero?, el solo se preguntaba cual sería el dolor mas fuerte? ¿Su corazón destrozado o su brazo sangrando?

-Por qué?, no entiendo que hice mal-Decía Silver tirado en el suelo llorando.

-Silver, Silver ¿donde estas?-Cuando Silver giro hacia atrás solo logro percibir a una erizo color rosa.

-Amy, estoy aquí-Dijo Silver al volver hacia Amy.

-Valla, por fin te encuentro-decía Amy observando a Silver-¡¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Amy

-Tropecé y creo que me lastime un brazo-Dijo Silver con una mueca de dolor al tratar de Levantarse.

-Silver, lo que nos hicieron no tiene nombre, pero, no podemos hacer nada lo hecho esta hecho, pero hay que dejar pasar todo-Hablo Amy con un poco de sentimiento consigo.

-Pero, es que no puedo, Yo y Blaze fuimos amigos desde niños, siempre le tuve una confianza inmensa, como puede ser posible que todos esos años se desborden en la cañería-Dijo Silver.

-Silver, la verdad no sabría que decirte, Blaze al parecer siempre tenia un carácter frio y sereno, ella sabia lo que quería, pero ambos sabemos que esa no era la verdad, aunque me duela en el fondo de mi alma, Sonic y Blaze solo jugaban con nosotros-Dijo Amy llorando con sentimiento.

Ella solo pudo sentir como Silver la acercaba a su pecho mientras ella solo lograba llorar con mucha mas fuerza.

-Vamos, llora, saca todo ese sentimiento que tienes, que llorar no es malo-Dijo silver sollozando.

-Cómo es posible que Sonic me haya traicionado de esa manera, sniff, yo le brinde amor, que es lo que ella le dio que yo no-Decía Amy llorando.

-Sexo-Fue lo único que dijo Silver susurrando.

-Pero no es justo-Decía Amy.

-Amy, así suelen ser las cosas-Dijo Silver sin percatarse que su brazo se ensangrentaba cada vez más hasta que Amy lo percato.

-Dios mío, como lo pude olvidar, ven prometiste que iríamos a mi casa, aprovechando que curamos tu brazo-Dijo Amy limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Ahh, claro -Comenzó a decir Silver igual que Amy.

[Mientras tanto]

-En que me he convertido-Comenzó a decirse a si misma Blaze mientas meditaba.

-No puedo creer que nos descubrieran-Dijo Sonic golpeando el suelo.

-Supongo que tendré que pedirle perdón a Silver, pero de ninguna manera lo perderé-dijo Blaze con dedicación mientas se ponía su ropa morada.

-Ni yo tampoco perderé a Amy, pero no creo que me quiera dirigir la palabra después de lo que hicimos-Dijo Sonic con un tono de triztesa.

-No me importa, Silver es mío y solo mío, y no me importa quién se entrometa se las verá conmigo-Hablo Blaze con un toque de frialdad.

-Pero, creí que yo y tu-Sonic fue silenciado al momento en que Blaze lo beso en los labios.

-Me ayudarías a recuperar a Silver, por favor Sonic-fue lo único que dijo Blaze.

-Esta bien, supongo que ambos necesitamos disculparnos con ambos-Dijo Sonic.

-Creo que no me has comprendido, quiero que silver vuelva conmigo-Fue Blaze lo único que logro decir antes de salir de la habitación.

[Volviendo con Silver y Amy]

Silver y Amy fueron a el hogar de Amy.

-Un poco de alcohol una banda tela y listo-Fue lo único que logro decir Amy.

-Mu-muchas gracias Amy, de verdad te lo agradezco-dijo Silver.

-No es nada Silver, eso te servirá para que deje de sangrar-fue lo único que logro decir Amy.

-Si supongo que iré a casa-Fue lo único que dijo Silver.

Cuando Silver se levanto del sofá sintió una mano agarrándole la espalda, Cuando giro solo pudo ver a Amy agarrándole la espalda y con los ojos algo húmedos.

-Sil-Silver, podrías quedarte aquí solo por esta noche, después de lo que paso con Sonic y Blaze no creo que logre dormir sola-Hablo Amy.

- Emm no lo sé- Dijo Silver rascándose pero al mirar los ojos de Amy solo logro aceptar.

-Esta bien, hay alguna habitación para mí?-Respondió Silver.

-La verdad no pero si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-Dijo Amy.

-Mhh no, creo que mejor duermo en el sofá-Dijo Silver con la cara roja al pensar que dormiría con Amy.

-Esta bien, entonces déjame traerte una manta-Fue lo único que logro decir Amy.

Mientras tanto Silver se había recostado en el sofá que era lo bastante grande para dos personas mientras meditaba lo que había pasado con Blaze pero sentía que de tanto llorar el sueño le gano por lo que quedo dormido profundamente.

-Silver ya estoy de regre…..-Amy había dicho al percatarse de que se dormio profundamente.

Amy se sonrojo al pensar que dormiría con Silver.

(a la mañana siguiente)

-Ehh, donde estoy?- Se pregunto Silver pero al momento de querer levantarse sintió un gran peso en su pecho, al voltear hacia abajo logro ver a Amy.

-Ehh, Amy, Amy despierta-Dijo Silver tratando de despertar a la eriza de color rosa.

-(Bostezo) cinco minutos más mama-Decia Amy un poco dormida.

-/ Amy DESPIERTA AHORA/-Dijo Silver Rojo como un tomate sacudiéndola.

-/Ehh, Sil-Silver que estás haciendo/-decia Amy igual de sonrojada.

-Eso te preguntaría yo, por cierto ya amaneció, creo que iré a casa-Dijo el erizo plateado mientras se levantaba la eriza rosa y el también hacia lo mismo.

-Vendrás a visitarme?-le pregunto Amy.

-Claro! solo iré a primero a casa a ducharme y a meditar un poco y después vuelvo para que vallamos a Station Square de compras ¿está bien?-pregunto Silver.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-dijo Amy

-Entonces, Adiós-Dijo Silver.

-Adiós-Dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras veía como Silver se alejaba sonrojado en sus adentros sentía algo nuevo ¿acaso era amor por el chico plateado?.

[5 minutos después]

Silver caminaba por las zonas de Green Hill Zone hasta que logro percibir la voz de cierta persona que tuvo un efecto de furia en el dicho,

-¿Silver, te he estado buscando, donde demonios estabas?-Dijo Blaze un poco molesta y serena.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, traidora-Dijo Silver enfadado.

Blaze al observar el brazo recuperado de Silver solo tuvo una respuesta en su mente.

-Aja, sabía que estabas con la resbalosa y engreída de Amy, me las va a pag…-La chica gato estaba furiosa pero a si misma Blaze no logro terminar la oración ya que Silver con sus poderes telequinesis la azoto contra una pared cercana.

-Escúchame bien nunca te repito NUNCA te vuelvas a expresar así de Amy o te las veras conmigo-Dijo Silver furioso.

-Silver, me estas lastimando-Dijo Blaze con una mueca de dolor.

-Suéltala ahora mismo Silver- oyó decir a sonic que con velocidad supersónica corrió hacia Blaze.

-Hmm, ambos son patéticos-Fue lo único que dijo Silver tras caminar fuera del lugar.

-Blaze, estas bien-Dijo sonic al momento de que Blaze cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Todo esto es culpa de la PERRA de Amy, pero esto no se quedara así, Silver volverá conmigo aunque sea lo único que haga-Dijo Blaze un furiosa y llorando.

Cuando Silver volvió a casa hizo un par de tareas pendientes que necesitaba hacer y después se metió a la ducha mientras meditaba un poco de todo lo sucedido la traición de Blaze, la ayuda de Amy, el encuentro con Blaze, todo era muy repentino para asimilarlo pero para el Amy despertó algo que Blaze nunca despertó en el, será acaso que solo estaba encaprichado con Blaze?, pero que era lo que despertó Amy ¿cariño de amigos? O acaso ¿amor verdadero?, el joven erizo solo logro sonreír ante la idea.

(CONTINUARA)

(FIN DEL CAPITULO 2)

Espero que les haya gustado el 2 capitulo, y también les mando saludos a kira-writer y a

YukihimeAsu por sus críticas constructivas._, esta vez la hice mas larga la historia, espero que les haya agradado y no olviden comenten.


End file.
